Blood Tastes of Love
by Tynuccia
Summary: What if Akuma’s blood covers Miranda’s soft skin? Krory x Miranda


**T**itle: Blood Tastes Of Love

**P**airing: Krory x Miranda

**R**ating: T

**W**arning: I don't own DGM.

**S**ummary: what if Akuma's blood covers Miranda's soft skin?

______________________________________________________________________________

Miranda Lotto felt pretty tired. She had her Innocence activated for two days now.

She was walking slowly, her two partners for that mission- Allen Walker and Arystar Krory III- were behind her, talking about what to eat when they'd be back at the HQ.

"Have you ever ate that special pasta Jerry cooks? It's so tasty..." the cursed Exorcist said smiling. "I think he uses some strange tomato... but I'm addicted anyway."

"Of course I have! But what I like the most is his curry rice! I don't know where the chicken comes from but it's the best one I've ever eaten!"

"I guess we would eat Jerry's food even if it was shit" Allen sighed.

Miranda giggled and thanked God her Innocence was an Equipment type. She would have put on lots of weight in a few days.

She thought of their mission and felt kind of sad it was about to finish: they had actually a nice time together. They talked about a lot of things, they told jokes and laughed out loud quite often.

But, over all, she had found out that the _childish crush_ on Krory- as she usually called it- was something deeper. She could feel her heart jump out of her chest when he spoke with her, or when he kissed her goodnight.

"Miranda?" Allen called. "You are tired, aren't you?"

"Don't worry, Allen-kun. Everything is fine, really" she smiled back at him.

"At least stop your Time Record. We're done here" he grinned as he touched the bag where the Innocence was. "There's no need for you to keep your Innocence activated now."

"He's right, you should rest for a while" Krory said.

"I guess I can't help but listen to your words..." Miranda touched her weapon and stopped it. Immediately her partners' bodies covered with wounds and scratches. "Eek! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah... it's nothing" Allen laughed. "It's been pretty easy, I would've never guessed it."

Miranda bit her lips as she noticed some blood on Krory's cheek and fought against the feeling of wiping it away with her fingers.

"Oh? Just the three of you? I feel so sorry for you!" a voice said. They looked up and saw a Level 2 Akuma floating in the air. It grinned. "Gimme the Innocence."

Behind it there were ten Level 1 Akuma. They started shooting on the Exorcists.

"M-Miranda!" Krory yelled as covering her with his cloak. "A-Are you okay?!"

She blushed and held his shirt tight. "I... am..."

He nodded and turned back to face Allen. "Take care of the biggest one. I'll destroy the other ones."

"I'm leaving them to you" the Crown Clown said with a smile and started fighting against the Level 2 Akuma.

"I'm using my Innocence" Miranda said shivering. "I'll protect you."

"No, don't you dare! You are already exhausted and this would kill you... Stay here and trust Allen. He won't let the Akuma touch you."

"K-Krory..."

"See you later" he smiled and jumped on a tree, then on the round body of a Level 1 Akuma. He closed his eyes and grinned.

"_Bon appetit!_"

The two Exorcists had been quite impudent since they didn't check whether there were other enemies, but their new and unexpected battle didn't last too much.

Krory bit the last one and put his hand on the mouth: he surely had a really nice meal; then he looked down and saw what he would've never wanted to see: Miranda covered with blood.

He blinked and ran towards her- and Allen of course-, his heart beating fastly.

"H-Hold on, Miranda!" he yelled.

"Don't worry, Krory" the white haired Exorcist smiled at him. "She's fine."

"She... she lost so many blood that... that... she's gonna die!" Krory shouted. Then, before realizing she was telling him something, everything went blank and his body fell on the ground.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Krory opened his eyes just a few minutes later.

"M-Miranda..."

"I'm here, don't worry" she told him. "You fainted, you know..."

He blushed and sat against a tree. He sighed. "I thought you were going to die."

"I noticed you were quite frightened" she giggled. "You were so cute..."

Krory laughed and looked at her. Her pale skin was still covered with fresh, red Akuma blood. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Allen-kun's gone. He's looking for a brook where I can wash myself. He felt so guilty..."

"Why?"

"He cut the Akuma in two halves to kill it and its whole blood fell on me."

Krory nodded. He could feel perfectly the charming scent of the blood... it was so tasty... his band went up, as if he was ready to fight again.

"Eh? Do you feel well, Krory?" she asked. "You look pretty scary right now."

He giggled and grabbed her wrist. "Sorry."

Then he pulled her against the grass and licked away some blood on her cheek. It was really the best.

"KRORY?!"

"Hey, I don't mean to rape you..." he whispered to her ear. He could feel his whole body shivering.

Miranda looked at him and wished she could disappear: even if it wasn't that bad, she felt way too embarassed. She never kissed a man and, now, one was licking her face like a dog and pressing his everything on her.

"It's the blood fault... it makes me go crazy" he explained as he put his lips on her neck. He heard her moan and he had to admit it was one of the best sounds he'd ever listened to.

He felt something weird in his pants, but he didn't care for it.

"K-Krory... is it... so... tasty?" she asked. She couldn't move, she was too shocked. However, she liked how his friend was cleaning her, it was fun.

"To me it is. You would hate its flavour..." he caressed her face, now white as before. "But your skin is also wonderful."

"Is that so...?" Miranda smiled and looked him into his black eyes.

"I am sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

She stood up and leaned against a trunk. She started laughing. "You didn't."

Krory sighed in relief. He would've never wanted her to be mad at him just because of an Akuma.

"H-hey...?" she suddenly said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I was wondering... whether you would have done this with everybody..."

He blinked, but smiled. "Even if it was Bookman. However, I wouldn't have felt so much... things... in my boxers, Miranda."

She blushed wildly and covered her face. "I... I liked it."

Krory took away her hands and looked at her. "We should do it again... because, you know... I have this strange feeling inside of me when I'm around you..."

Miranda smiled. "Do you love me?"

"I do."

She put her arms around his neck. "Me too."

He felt his heart jumping out of joy and kissed her on the lips.

When they broke apart she laughed and pulled him away. She unzipped the upper part of her uniform and pointed at the pale skin with red spots on it.

"Blood has gone here too. I guess if there's someone who would be so kind and help me cleaning it..."

Krory laughed as well and started licking her again... and again...

_______________________________________________________________________________

Allen Walker was speechless, hiding behind a tall tree. Had he already seen Miranda and Krory kissing and acting naughty?!

He sighed and then he smiled. At least he had something interesting to discuss with Lavi when they'd come back to the HQ...

_Fin._

AN: I don't know how the idea came to my mind, but I found it nice XD I gotta say I'm satisfied with the result, even if I don't know if Allen and Miranda were IC (he is a gossip lover and she's kinda nympho at the end XD). Please let me know what you think! Tynuccia.


End file.
